Un Amor Imposible No Siempre Es Imposible
by NightmareMikeHTF
Summary: Desde que era pequeño, Lifty siempre amo a su hermano gemelo Shifty, mas nunca se lo dijo por temor a ser rechazado, día a día esos sentimientos amenazan por salir a la luz a tal grado de casi volverlo loco. Lo que no sabe es que posiblemente esos sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos, sin embargo tendrá que pasar por muchas situaciones divertidas y un tanto extrañas.


**Bueno gente, este fanfic es yaoi, (chicoxchico) Si no te gusta no leas c: la pareja principal será Shifty x Lifty, aunque tambien habrá capítulos en los que solo se basara en la pareja de Spledont x Splendid y Flippy/Fliqpy x Flaky, (Flaky aquí será hombre) Pero bueno, disfruten el primer capítulo. **

La noche en Happy Tree Town era tranquila. El viento que soplaba y movía las copas de los árboles era cálido y confortable, provocando un ambiente fresco. Todos dormían tranquilamente en sus hogares sin preocupación alguna más que tener dulces sueños.

Las lámparas aluzaban las oscuras y solitarias calles de la ciudad. A esas horas de la noche no había ningún alma caminando en la calle pues había unos cuantos peligros. Uno de ellos sería toparse con la sádica personalidad del amable ex militar Flippy. Todo ciudadano en Happy Tree Town temía a este militar y a su cambiante doble personalidad extremadamente peligrosa.

La tranquilidad de la noche fue interrumpida por un sonoro sonido de una alarma de seguridad proveniente de un banco, del cual dos cabelleras verdes salían a toda velocidad llevando consigo bolsas llenas de dinero.

Ambos rieron al unísono con la típica risa burlona y divertida con la que eran reconocidos en casi todo Happy Tree Town además de su mal habito de robar todo aquello que ellos creían era de valor.

Los más afectados con sus robos solían ser los encargados de tiendas, los bancos, o las personas con más dinero en toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los robos que esos dos habían realizado en la ciudad, nadie se preocupaba por atraparlo o darles una lección, solo el súper héroe de Happy Tree Town había intentado atraparlos pero siempre ideaban una forma de librarse.

-Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto Shifty. –Comento uno de los gemelos.

-Lo sé. Y me parece extraño que ese tonto súper héroe aun no haya aparecido. –Dijo el otro gemelo al mismo tiempo que ambos se detenían en un callejón oscuro para ocultarse y al mismo tiempo descansar un poco.

Ambos gemelos dedicaban mayormente su tiempo y vida en robar los bienes ajenos para satisfacción propia. Se cuidaban siempre el uno del otro sin importar la situación o si uno de los dos arriesgaba su vida por el otro.

Los dos, como era de esperarse al ser gemelos, eran idénticos, diferenciándose solo con un par de accesorios: Shifty siempre llevaba un sombrero café consigo y Lifty una bufanda rayada con colores verde y negro.

De otra forma, ambos son idénticos, cabello verde, corto y despeinado. Ojos con una hermosa tonalidad azul celeste y un antifaz verde sobre sus rostros. De cuerpo alto y delgado, y de tez blanca, ambos eran idénticos. Solían vestir igual y ese día no era la excepción, llevaban puesto un saco de vestir negro sobre una camisa de botones y manga larga de color blanca, usaban también una corbata verde que combinaba con su saco y pantalones negros.

-Tal vez Fliqpy ya lo mato en uno de sus arranques de ira. –Comento Shifty de forma relajada y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo dudo… Entiendo que Fliqpy es muy peligroso, pero Splendid es demasiado difícil de asesinar incluso para Fliqpy. –Aclaro el contrario mientras aun jadeaba. A diferencia que su hermano, su resistencia física era menor, y por lo tanto era más fácil que se cansara y difícil que se recuperara.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en aquel oscuro callejón, y gracias a su vestimenta pasarían desapercibidos entre la oscuridad para todo aquel que los estuviera buscando. No les preocupaba mucho ser encontrados por Splendid puesto que este era muy idiota y no podría encontrarlos.

Se quedarían en aquel lugar por varios minutos más para que ambos recuperaran la normalidad de sus respiraciones y además esperarían a que las cosas afuera se calmaran. En todo el alrededor se escuchaban los sonidos de las patrullas de la policía yendo de un lado a otro buscando reprender a ambos gemelos.

Mientras tanto ambos chicos reían internamente por haber burlado nuevamente a las autoridades. De pronto, un resplandor en el cielo ilumino el callejón siendo seguido por un fuerte estruendo.

Poco a poco, gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre ambos hermanos y sobre todo el callejón, en si, por todo el lugar en general.

-Lifty… ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto preocupado el mayor mirando a su hermano sentado frente a él abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre estas al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-… -No tuvo respuesta por parte de Lifty.

El callejón fue iluminado nuevamente por el resplandor de un rayo y segundos después el sonoro ruido de un trueno que provoco que el cuerpo de Lifty temblara aun mas.

-Cierto… Había olvidado tu miedo… -Dijo Shifty recordando uno de los principales miedos de su hermano.

Shifty se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo. Lifty deshizo el agarre que tenía a sus piernas para poder corresponder el protector abrazo de su hermano y también abriendo un poco las piernas para darle a Shifty mejor accesibilidad para que lo abrazara.

Lifty sintió rápidamente la calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su hermano con el abrazo, a pesar que tanto su ropa como la de Shifty estaban mojadas por la lluvia. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Shifty mientras este lo abrazaba con más fuerza intentando dar a entender con su tacto que todo estaría bien y no tuviera miedo.

Esta escena ya se había repetido un sin número de veces en el pasado. Los dos siempre estuvieron solos al ser huérfanos, vivían en una casa abandonada y solo dormían sobre un viejo colchón con un par de sabanas rotas.

Las noches de lluvia Lifty nunca podía dormir a causa de los fuertes sonidos de los truenos. Se cubría con las sabanas mientras se colocaba en posición fetal abrazando sus propias piernas hasta que el mayor llegaba a consolarlo.

Shifty siempre se introducía en las sabanas para tener alcance a su hermano y así poder rodearlo con los brazos y apegarlo a él. En un principio Lifty no correspondía a los abrazos del mayor por el miedo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se acostumbraba a los abrazos dados por su hermano y poco a poco comenzaba a responder los cálidos abrazos.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en la soledad del callejón, mientras Lifty abrazaba con desespero a su hermano escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Shifty mientras este también lo abrazaba y acariciaba su mojado cabello al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción para calmar al menor. Esa canción la había escuchado cuando era pequeño, la escucho de una pequeña cajita de madera que había robado para regalársela a Lifty en su cumpleaños.

Esa canción le encantaba al menor ya que lo hacía sentirse tranquilo. Todos los días de lluvia bastaba con un abrazo de Shifty y escuchar la melodía para que Lifty estuviera en calma durante todo el momento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Achu! –Estornudo Shifty recostado sobre la cama que compartía con su hermano.

Se podía notar a primera vista que la salud del mayor no estaba bien. Su piel estaba un tanto más pálida, haciendo resaltar más lo rojiza que se encontraba su nariz debido al resfriado del que se había contagiado.

-¿Estás bien hermano? –Pregunto Lifty entrando a la habitación y viendo a su hermano aun sobre la cama, siendo que ya pasaban de las 3:00 de la tarde.

-No… Por culpa de la estúpida lluvia de hace dos noches termine resfriándome. –Se quejo Shifty dando un sonoro y pesado suspiro mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima.

Lifty se sonrojo al observar a su hermano. Todas las noches, Shifty dormía sin camisa, solo en simple bóxer, de esta forma daba a relucir todo su cuerpo, cosa que hacia sonrojar a Lifty con solo verlo. Incluso Shifty llegaba a provocarle unos cuantos problemas en su parte baja cada vez que lo abrazaba en todas las noches antes de dormirse o mientras dormían. Era como una costumbre que había desarrollado el mayor.

-E-En cierta parte también fue mi culpa… -Dijo Lifty desviando su mirada para evitar ver el cuerpo de su hermano y hacer que su sonrojo aumentara.

-Para nada. Ambos conocemos bastante tu miedo, y sabemos que cuando estás en esas condiciones no puedes si quiera moverte del miedo. Y obviamente no te dejaría ahí solo, ni te forzaría a moverte. –Respondió Shifty para no hacer sentir culpable a su hermano por su estado de salud actual, el jamás lo culparía.

-Pero yo… -Se quedo en silencio al sentir la mano de su hermano posarse sobre su cabeza. Al girar su vista hacia él, este lo miraba sonriendo amigablemente.

-Tranquilo tonto… No tienes porque culparte, fue solo un simple descuido. Además, yo nunca te culparía ya que eres mi única familia. –Dicho esto, el mayor poso sus labios en la frente de Lifty dando un delicado beso y provocando aun mas sonrojo en el menor.

-No me digas tonto… Solo me preocupo por ti… Y si no te pones ropa rápido terminaras enfermándote más. –Dijo Lifty alejándose de su hermano y dándole la espalda para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

-Hay que ver el lado positivo de si me llego a enfermar más… Tú cuidaras de mí todos los días. –Exclamo Shifty en tono burlón escuchando solo el portazo dado por Lifty a la puerta de la habitación.

-No te aproveches de esa forma tonto… -Susurro Lifty para sí mismo dirigiéndose a la sala de la casa.

La casa en la que ambos vivían no era muy grande, de hecho, era la misma casa en la que habían vivido cuando eran pequeños, pero la fueron renovando y arreglando conforme pasaban los años.

Los dos desde pequeños comenzaron a robar, en un inicio robaban comida, dulces o juguetes, solo para alimentarse y divertirse, pero al comprender sus necesidades comenzaron a robar dinero o engañaban a personas para que les entregaran dinero.

Al cumplir sus 15 años, ambos se inscribieron a sí mismos a un colegio. El dinero que obtenían de sus robos y engaños, lo usaban para arreglar los imperfectos de la casa donde vivían hasta volverla un lugar más cómodo para vivir.

Habían logrado convertir aquella casa abandonada y casi destruida en un lugar más que perfecto para vivir. Incluso habían logrado darse sus gustos en cosas de su interés que iban más allá del dinero, cosas para entretenerse, tal es el caso de Shifty con los videojuegos y Lifty con los libros, aunque de vez en cuando Lifty comparte el mismo gusto de su hermano por los videojuegos.

Aun teniendo el dinero suficiente como para vivir por días, incluso varias semanas seguidas, eso poco les importaba y cada vez que lo querían robaban bancos, joyerías, o a personas en la calles, a estas últimas les robaban sus billeteras sin que se dieran cuenta sino hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Ahora a sus 17 años ambos seguían robando y aun así continuaban yendo al colegio en el cual se habían inscrito y tras lograr pasar sobornando a sus maestros lograron ingresar a la universidad. Ellos solían ser los típicos estudiantes que se la pasaban todo el momento disfrutando el molestar a otros. Una de las razones del porque se metían en tantos problemas.

Lifty se encontraba recostado en uno de los sofás de la sala leyendo uno de sus libros, escucho a su hermano bajar las escaleras por lo que se levanto dejando a un lado su libro y luego se giro hacia la entrada de la sala donde seguro aparecería Shifty.

-Hay un poco de comida que prepare en la nevera… ¡Te dije que te vistieras! –Exclamo con un severo sonrojo en las mejillas al ver a su hermano entrar a la sala aun solo con su bóxer puesto.

-Tengo pereza, además de que hoy no iremos a la universidad y dudo mucho que alguien nos llegue a visitar por lo que no veo la necesidad de vestirme. –Dijo Shifty en un tono sumamente tranquilo dirigiéndose al sofá y sentarse, siendo seguido por Lifty.

-Pero te enfermaras más. –Hablo nuevamente Lifty, su hermano solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te dije que eso no me importa mucho, tu cuidaras de mi todo el tiem… -Fue interrumpido por el cojín del sofá que le fue lanzado a la cara por parte de Lifty para callarlo ya que este estaba demasiado sonrojado por las palabras de Shifty.

-No deberías aprovecharte tanto de mi hospitalidad ¿Sabes? Algún día ya no estaremos juntos y tendrás que valerte por ti mismo o aprovecharte de alguien más. –Dijo Lifty mientras miraba a otro sitio recargando su barbilla en la palma de su mano que, a su vez, tenía el codo recargado en el descansabrazos del sofá.

-Tsk… ¿Qué te hace pensar que algún día nos separaremos? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras miraba a Lifty un tanto extrañado del porque su hermano llevaba rato sin mirarlo a la cara, pues no había notado el sonrojo de Lifty.

-No te ofendas pero… Eres un mujeriego, en algún momento terminaras enamorándote de una de las chicas con las que te acuestas y harás tu vida aparte. –Respondió Lifty y aunque quiso evitarlo, su voz se escucho un tanto triste y eso fue notado por Shifty.

-Oh vamos… Jamás te cambiaria, y mucho menos por una de mis conquistas… -Dijo Shifty para calmar los pensamientos negativos de su hermano mientras lo tomaba del hombro y con la otra mano del mentón para girar su rostro y que lo viera a los ojos.

Lifty se sorprendió ante este repentino agarre de su hermano, realmente no se esperaba que Shifty reaccionara así ante sus palabras, y obviamente, no hizo más que hacerlo sonrojar aun mas tomando en cuenta que sentía enormemente feliz por la respuesta que Shifty le había dado.

El rostro del menor estaba tan cerca del de su hermano que solo bastaba con acercarse un par de centímetros para conectar el beso… Pero no podía, Lifty no se atrevería a hacer algo así arriesgando la confianza de su hermano por un simple impulso.

Lo amaba demasiado, pero era un amor que iba mas haya que un simple amor fraternal, un amor prohibido. Sabía que lo más seguro era que su hermano no le correspondiera y por eso ha guardado en todo este tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sentía la respiración de su hermano tan cerca de él. Se había perdido en los ojos azules de este, sabía que en cualquier momento perdería el control de sus acciones y terminaría besándolo.

-¿Sucede algo Lifty? –Pregunto Shifty preocupado al ya no recibir respuesta por parte del contrario.

-Yo… -Iba diciendo Lifty llevando su mano derecha a la mejilla de su hermano.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, el autocontrol de Lifty se había ido al carajo y actuaria como sus instintos le indicaban, iba a besar a Shifty.

Cuando estaba a punto de acercarse para besar a Shifty, se detuvo en seco al escuchar el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Mal momento para visitas. Lifty maldijo internamente a quien sea que haya llamado a la puerta en ese instante.

-Yo abriré… -Anuncio Shifty poniéndose de pie para después dirigirse a la puerta de entrada para atender a la visita.

Lifty se quedo sentado en el sofá pensando y recapacitando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pudo haberse arrepentido el resto de su vida pero hace segundos eso le había importado poco.

Tanto estaba concentrado analizando la anterior situación y sus acciones que había olvidado que Shifty estaba semidesnudo y aun así se atrevió a ir a abrir la puerta.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamo Lifty poniéndose de pie para ir a evitar que su hermano abriera la puerta en tales condiciones pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues había escuchado el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

**Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo, espero actualizar pronto, acepto críticas, consejos e ideas, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo n_n**


End file.
